1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the inhibition of VEGF receptor signaling and HGF receptor signaling. More particularly, the invention relates to compounds and methods for the inhibition of VEGF receptor signaling and HGF receptor signaling.
2. Summary of the Related Art
Angiogenesis is an important component of certain normal physiological processes such as embryogenesis and wound healing, but aberrant angiogenesis contributes to some pathological disorders and in particular to tumor growth.1,2 VEGF-A (vascular endothelial growth factor A) is a key factor promoting neovascularization (angiogenesis) of tumors.3-7 VEGF induces endothelial cell proliferation and migration by signaling through two high affinity receptors, the fins-like tyrosine kinase receptor, Flt-1, and the kinase insert domain-containing receptor, KDR.8,9,10. These signaling responses are critically dependent upon receptor dimerization and activation of intrinsic receptor tyrosine kinase (RTK) activity. The binding of VEGF as a disulfide-linked homodimer stimulates receptor dimerization and activation of the RTK domain11. The kinase activity autophosphorylates cytoplasmic receptor tyrosine residues, which then serve as binding sites for molecules involved in the propagation of a signaling cascade. Although multiple pathways are likely to be elucidated for both receptors, KDR signaling is most extensively studied, with amitogenic response suggested to involve ERK-1 and ERK-2 mitogen-activated protein kinases12.
Disruption of VEGF receptor signaling is a highly attractive therapeutic target in cancer, as angiogenesis is a prerequisite for all solid tumor growth, and that the mature endothelium remains relatively quiescent (with the exception of the female reproductive system and wound healing). A number of experimental approaches to inhibiting VEGF signaling have been examined, including use of neutralizing antibodies13,14,15, receptor antagonists16, soluble receptors17, antisense constructs18 and dominant-negative strategies19.
Despite the attractiveness of anti-angiogenic therapy by VEGF inhibition alone, several issues may limit this approach. VEGF expression levels can themselves be elevated by numerous diverse stimuli and perhaps most importantly, the hypoxic state of tumors resulting from VEGFr inhibition, can lead to the induction of factors that themselves promote tumor invasion and metastasis thus, potentially undermining the impact of VEGF inhibitors as cancer therapeutics20.
The HGF (hepatocyte growth factor) and the HGF receptor, c-met, are implicated in the ability of tumor cells to undermine the activity of VEGF inhibition20. HGF derived from either stromal fibroblasts surrounding tumor cells or expressed from the tumor itself has been suggested to play a critical role in tumor angiogenesis, invasion and metastasis21,22. For example, invasive growth of certain cancer cells is drastically enhanced by tumor-stromal interactions involving the HGF/c-Met (HGF receptor) pathway23,24,25. HGF, which was originally identified as a potent mitogen for hepatocytes26,27 is primarily secreted from stromal cells, and the secreted HGF can promote motility and invasion of various cancer cells that express c-Met in a paracrine manner28,29,30. Binding of HGF to c-Met leads to receptor phosphorylation and activation of Ras/mitogen-activated protein kinase (MAPK) signaling pathway, thereby enhancing malignant behaviors of cancer cells30,31. Moreover, stimulation of the HGF/c-met pathway itself can lead to the induction of VEGF expression, itself contributing directly to angiogenic activity32.
Thus, anti-tumor anti-angiogenic strategies or approaches that target both VEGF/VEGFr signaling and HGF/c-met signaling may circumvent the ability of tumor cells to overcome VEGF inhibition alone and may represent improved cancer therapeutics.
Here we describe small molecules that are potent inhibitors of both the VEGF receptor KDR and the HGF receptor c-met.